Olivia and Evelyn
by AvengersFan91
Summary: Twins Olivia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents,Tony and Pepper Stark, in their hotel room in Tokyo Japan,Now 6 years later they are reunited at a ball in England,But all is not well their old parents want them back and will do anything in their power to get them. Can Iron man protect his recently reunited family?
1. Chapter 1

O**livia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?**

* * *

**Tony and Pepper Stark were peacefully sleeping in the five star hotel they had rented in Tokyo Japan. They both had a business meeting their and had just gotten back. they had brought along their twin daughters Olivia and Evelyn who were only( 9 months old). Earlier Tony had put in a baby monitor so they would know when one of them woke up. Tony sighed in his sleep and turned over, burying his nose in Peppers hair he was about to fall into a deeper sleep when all of a sudden there was a loud crash and crying, then it all stopped. Tony and Pepper snapped awake and looked around, there was nobody in their room, and nothing broken. They both looked at each other confused before their eyes widened in realization. Jumping out of bed they ran out their room and burst into the twins shared room, but upon entry all they found was the room in disarray. The window was broken, glass was on the floor, the curtains were ripped down and worse of all both little Olivia and Evelyn were missing from their cribs. Pepper rushed to call the police and security while Tony put on the suit and flew around, but no luck, Olivia and Evelyn were no where to be found. **


	2. Evelyn Pov

**Disclaimer I don't own Iron man or any of the certain character only mine**

* * *

Olivia and Evelyn stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?

* * *

**Evelyn Maria Williams woke up early on Saturday excited, today was the day Daddy took them to their first ball, and she just couldn't wait. Evelyn ran into the bathroom and hung up her purple silk sleeping gown on the hook behind the door, before getting in the shower and washing her light red hair. She quickly hoped out and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Once done she ran over to her closet, still wrapped in her towel, and came out in a red dress with a black bow that tied in the back and red flats. She walked over to her dresser, and sat down to brush her hair putting a black hair band in her hair to top it all off. " There all done, now to go wake Olivia " said Evelyn smiling to herself. She opened the door and walked to the door next to her, stopping to politely knock. " come in", came a small voice, Evelyn entered to find that Olivia was already awake and dressed exactly like her. " Olivia, how do you always do that?" asked Evelyn as Olivia made her bed and put her favorite stuffed elephant, James, on her bed ,"do what Evie", Evelyn sighed in exasperation at Olivia for not getting it " How do you always dress like me even though you never know what I'm going to wear and I never tell you?" Olivia turned toward her and shrugged, finished with making her bed ," I don't know Evie, it must be some kind of twin intuition that I always get to dress like you, now I don't know about you, but I'm practically starving over here and Mum said she'd get the kitchen staff to serve pancakes with powdered sugar and light syrup just how we like it for breakfast" said Olivia smiling cheekily, I thought about it for a second, I did love pancakes and powdered pancakes even more than I like pancakes so I nodded "Okay lets go" Evelyn linked arms with Olivia and skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen taking a seat at their usual spots at the table and putting a napkin in their laps "Morning Daddy, Morning Mummy " they said at the same time as the kitchen maid poured them a spot of tea with cream and two sugars " Morning Darlings" said Mrs. Williams as she kissed their cheek and took a seat, " how was your night?" Evelyn sipped her tea and stirred it till it was a nice hazel nut brown " It was nice although I did have a strange dream" said Evelyn as the Kitchen staff women came over and put a powdered pancake on her plate "what was your dream about sweetie?" asked Mr. Williams as he poured himself some tea and opened a news paper to todays weather and reports, " well I dreamed that I was in a cradle made of gold with my name on it carved in silver . Then a woman with light red hair, like mine and Olivia's, picked me up and held me close rocking me back and forth, then a man with chocolate brown eyes came over and hugged the woman kissing her on the cheek and walking away, he came back moment later with baby Olivia ,and we were so young, like newborns, but before I could see their faces the dream faded and I woke up", as she turned to Mrs. Williams and Mr. Williams who had both gone pale for** **some** _odd_ ** reason and Mr. Williams had put his news paper down and all the kitchen staff froze. "Mummy, Daddy, how come there are no pictures of us as newborns or any younger than 9 months?" asked Olivia while staring at them oddly, "no reason Olivia, I just didn't have a camera at the time so I couldn't take any pictures" said Mrs. Williams as she grabbed a napkin to wipe away the sweat that was starting to form on her face, she also said it too quickly for their likening. " you didn't have a camera for 8 months? "asked Evelyn looking confused. When they didn't answer she pressed on," and how come we look nothing like you or Daddy, we have light red hair and you both have brown hair, we have one brown eye one blue eye and you both have green, is there something your not telling us? Mrs. Williams shook her head and grabbed more napkins to wipe the sweat of her face, something she only did when she was nervous or guilty of something ."Now listen here girls, I don't want to hear anymore of this differences business, your upsetting your mother and if you continue then there will be consequences, do you understand me?" we nodded our eyes widened I remember Daddy got mad like this and took it out on us so we both got more than a little scared " were sorry Daddy, Mummy may we be excused?" both Evelyn and Olivia asked at the same time. they nodded and both girls bolted from their seats and ran to the music room.**

* * *

**Evelyn went straight to the piano while Olivia picked up her violin both starting to play Rain by Brian Crain they had just finished when they heard clapping , surprised they both turned to the door way to see their Daddy standing in the doorway watching them " I didn't know you girls played like that play something else" Evelyn gulped and looked at Olivia who nodded and she started to play a Time Forgotten also by Brian Crain when they finished they turned to their Daddy, but he had his eyes closed and after some waiting he finally opened them. "that was amazing girls why don't you play something at the party", they both nodded anything to keep their daddy happy and from harming them "then go get dressed it's time to leave" they nodded and ran out the music room and to their separate rooms to get dressed and prepare for the ball.**

* * *

**well that 's it I'd appreciate it if you guys would review and tell me what you think **


	3. Olivia pov

**Olivia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?**

* * *

**Olivia burst through her door and ran quickly into the shower, washing up and changing out of her red dress and into a white one with a black bow that tied in the back slipping on a different pair of black flats and a black hair band. She walked over to her dresser and put on a pearl necklace, pearl earrings and her pearl bracelet before finally being finished. Just in time too, cause Evelyn walked in , as always wearing the exact same thing as her down to the last pearl," Olivia are you ready to go I don't want to keep Daddy waiting , you know what happens when he gets mad" Olivia nodded and walked over to the door, oh yes she knew what happened when Daddy got mad how could she forget something as traumatic as that? " yes let's go, don't want to keep daddy waiting" Evelyn nodded and together they walked down stairs were their Daddy was waiting with Mummy both dressed up for the night, ahead " you girls ready cause the limo is here and it's time to go" said Mr. Williams both of them nodded at the same time "good then let's go" . He ushered them out the door and into the limo soon they were arriving at Bucking ham palace for the ball. " Now you girls better be on your best behavior" said Mr. Williams as he helped them out the car "we will be daddy, we promise" they said together and he nodded his approval. They walked up to the doors were the big guards checked to see if they were on the list then let them in. Almost immediately they lost sight of their parents, the only reason they didn't lose each other was cause they were holding each others hands . " were going to be in so much trouble when Daddy finds out were gone" said Evelyn looking around worried Olivia nodded her head ' maybe if we walk around or ask an adult we can get back to them before Daddy notices" Evelyn nodded her head in approval at the idea and walked up to the nearest adult and tugging on his pants leg "excuse me, Mister we seem to have lost our parents can you guys point us the right direction", asked Olivia the man turned away from the lady he was talking to and looked down at them" oh hello who are you two and how old are you" asked the stranger "I'm Olivia Natalie Williams and this is my twin sister Evelyn Maria Williams and were both 6 years-old, what's your name", for some reason when she said their names the mans smile faltered a little and the woman stared blinking rapidly like she was trying not to cry "well I'm Tony Stark and this is my lovely wife Pepper Stark, you two have such lovely names you say your last names Williams? and your twins who are 6 years-old" he repeated Olivia rolled her eyes " yes not to be rude , but are you goanna repeat everything I say cause we will get absolutely no where, and again not to be rude but why do you talk funny?, oh and thank you for saying our names our lovely we think so too" Mr. Stark's smile widened a little and the Mrs. Stark stopped trying to hold back her tears, lucky for her none fell down anyway " If you ask me you talk weird and I sound perfectly normal to my self, and what's two 6 year-olds doing in an adult party unsupervised " Olivia rolled her eyes again and shook her head in exasperation**

**"I told you were looking for our Daddy cause we got separated and I didn't your opinion on ours and your voice I asked why it sounded weird also I think were just here so Daddy can show us off and make his reputation better he wants us to play for the royal family and all the guests then I guess we go home for a spot of tea and then bed" ,Tony was about to open his mouth and respond ,but just then Mr. Williams pushed through the crowd and stood in front of them " girls I've been looking for you every where" he said grabbing their hands roughly and yanking them toward him causing both of them to wince and for Tony and Pepper to frown at him seeing the girls obvious pain and discomfort "And who are you "asked Tony stepping up so the man had to face him, he took one look at Tony and a sense of unease rippled through his spine , he knew exactly who this man was even if the girls didn't. "I'm Ethan Williams these two's Dad" said Mr. Williams, Tony could hear the unease in his voice, and assumed he was intimidated which could work in his favor, he could have left him alone once he said he was their father , but he got the feeling that he was lying about something plus he didn't like the fear full looks those girls were shooting him, " What kind of Dad loses their children not even 5 minutes into their stay at a party?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the man and putting his lips into a thin straight line. It was an accident Mr. Stark it won't happen again now if you'll excuse me _my_ daughters have to preform" and with that he hurried off yanking Olivia and Evelyn along with him.**

* * *

**Ok guys if you like my story please review and tell me and if you don't tell me why maybe I can fix it just hit the box below and type in your thoughts on this story . and I don't own Iron man so don't ask**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back byany means possible?

* * *

Evelyn and Olivia knew they were trouble by the way Daddy glanced back to occasionally glare at them, " were in so much trouble" ,Olivia whispered to Evelyn making sure to keep her voice low so Daddy didn't hear her, "I know, but maybe if we play extra good he will forgive us and we won't get punished" Evelyn whispered back ," but how do we play extra good ?were already prodigies we sound like we play extra good on a daily bases, how do we know if were playing extra good or just are normal?", Evelyn thought about that for a minute, whenever she wanted to play extra good she tried to make the audience feel what she is feeling at the time, " you have to put all your thoughts and emotions in to your music if your happy make them smile if your sad make them cry if your scared make them cautious, were going to have to put all of our heart and soul into this one if we want to avoid punishment and at the end we have to leave them wanting more, we have to get them to _beg _us for more, do you understand now? " Olivia nodded and just in time too cause their father pulled them in front of him so that they were facing the queen, " hello, what beautiful little girls you are what are your names?" asked the queen they curtsied first cause that was the polite thing to do in front of royalty " I'm Evelyn Maria Williams and this is my twin sister Olivia Natalia Williams, thank you for calling us beautiful we appreciate the compliment, but we have to play for you and the audience so can you tell us if you like it? " Evelyn upped the cuteness charm maybe if they made friends with the queen Daddy would never punish them again," I will be sure to tell you", she said before Daddy pulled them away and onto the stage.

No one was paying attention when they climbed on, except for the queen and the surrounding people who heard what they were talking about, Evelyn quickly took her seat at the piano and Olivia picked up the violin, Evelyn waited until she nodded then at the same time they started to play the butterfly waltz by Brian Crain, they were so engrossed in their music that they didn't notice the entire place quiet down and stop to listen, they played slow and sweetly pouring all their emotions into their music, making sure to hit all the notes just right, and then coming to a slow stop. Evelyn and Olivia turned away from the instruments and back to the crowd who all had their eyes closed, so they waited until someone said something, "that was beautiful girls" said the queen who was the first to open her eyes " how old are you two to be playing such beautiful music? " they curtsied again cause it was only polite when one gets complimented by royalty " were 6 years- old well turn 7 years- old on September the fourth" they said at the same time " did you like it?" the queen smiled a warm smile " girls I loved it, it made me want to cry it was so beautiful, why don't you play another?" they nodded and got back in position to play properly, then Evelyn started playing Rain also by Brian Crain, minutes later Olivia jumped in and started to play too, they once again played slowly and sweetly making sure to hit the right notes, " that was wonderful girls, are you thinking of becoming musicians when you grow up? asked the queen Olivia and Evelyn both shook their heads " I want to be a business woman and, Evelyn wants to design cars and weapons for the military, but maybe that can be plan B for if we change our minds" said Olivia as they walked off the stage and back to their Daddy and Mummy who held their hands and walked them back to the limo

" you girls aren't going to get punished, but you better go straight to bed after dinner, no tea and bread, cause you ran off do you understand me" they both nodded glad they were off the hook no tea time was pretty low key compared to his other punishment ideas, to them they had just dodged a major bullet. Later at home after dinner Olivia snuck into Evelyn's room. " Olivia what are you doing in my room?, if Daddy catches us you know what will happen" whispered Evelyn her eyes were wide as Olivia turned on her laptop and hopped on her bed, " Daddy shmady, I don't care anymore look what I found on the internet" said Olivia showing her the screen ," apparently his form of punishment is called child abuse were not supposed to bleed that badly or have permanent scars on our backs and stomach if he does it again I can call the authorities and he'll be arrested" "you wouldn't arrest our Daddy would you?", now Evelyn sounded worried. Olivia rolled her eyes and started typing on her computer completely un worried of the noise she was making in a quiet house, " Oh stop your worrying, I waited until Mummy and Daddy had gone to bed to come over here so don't even start, and no I wouldn't send my Daddy to jail, but I would send a kidnapper to jail, and before you ask let me clarify, I was wondering why Mummy got all nervous at breakfast when you questioned her on our baby pictures so I went on line and typed in our first names and 9 months and got back an article of the kidnapping of twins Evelyn and Olivia stark, reading on it said they were 9 months old when in Tokyo Japan they were kidnapped from their parents hotel, I read the dates and that was 6 years ago, I found that odd that two twin girls that shared our names and age were kidnapped at 9 months old, the youngest age we are in the pictures, so I did some more research and I found out that they share our birthday our middle names the picture online even looks like us from 9 months, so I did some research on Daddy and Mummy an get this Mummy's doctor reports say she can't have children like at all , so how did we come along? and Daddy's track record says he's been in jail for working with the ten rings, Justin hammer and a bunch of other villains, but he always gets out, also his doctor report says his sperm count is too low he can't impregnate a women so again I ask how did we come along? if neither one of them can have kids and on top of that we look nothing like them, I looked it up and the parents of those kidnapped girls were Tony and Pepper stark, looking at their pictures we look more like them than we do our own parents strange right?" Evelyn blinked as the facts piled up looking at it from this way they would be kidnapped victims.

" I guess your right, but what do we do?"

"nothing", Evelyn looked at her like she was stupid what would be the point of saying all that to do nothing, " oh don't give me that look, we met Mr. and Mrs. Stark at the ball we told them are full names and when the queen asked how old we were we gave our birthdays, their bound to get suspicious and do some research of their own and if their smart which I think they are they will come to the same conclusion as us and then we'll see what happens from there" Evelyn nodded and yawned ," well now that I got that off my chest I'm going back to bed something tells me we have a busy day tomorrow" said Olivia climbing off her bed and closing her laptop before she snuck out of Evelyn's room, but she barley noticed cause she was too busy falling asleep.

* * *

**Please review people if you like it or if you want to give constructive criticism this is my first story, and next chapter will be in Tony's pov also, I don't own Iron man so don't ask only my characters. And thank you to my first reviewer I hope this chapter is more fitting to how you wanted it.**


	5. Tony pov

Olivia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?

* * *

Tony and pepper quickly got in the limo, both wrapped up into their own separate thoughts until finally their driver, Happy, couldn't take it anymore, "so, how was it", both of them snapped out of their thoughts, " horrible, the food tasted and looked weird they didn't have any live music playing it sounded recorded and the people their talked weird" Pepper shot him a look, " but their were these two girls there, they looked exactly like our Evelyn and Olivia would now that their 6 years -old and funny thing is they said their names were Evelyn and Olivia they even had the same middle names as ours, at first I thought it was just a coincidence, but then their Dad came over and I saw they looked nothing like him, and after they played some music for the queen they said their birthdays were September forth, the exact same birthdays as our girls, then they got off the stage and walked over their Mom and Dad and I saw that they looked nothing like their mother either, but then again they could be adopted I'll have to look into it when I get back to the hotel cause this seems like too much of coincidence for my likening and those little girls kind of looked like Pepper and ,I mean they both had light red hair one brown and blue eye, although I don't how that happened brown is supposed to be a stronger eye color pigment than blue so scientifically speaking both of their eye colors should be brown not blue and brown, they both had the same facial structure as me and they looked so much like pepper. It was like I was staring our Evelyn and Olivia in the face, and they even said they want to grow up to be a weapons designer or a business woman, so yeah that couldn't have been a coincidence and if it was than it was cruel" there was a short silence as everyone digested this information, " do you think that could be them sir?, your Evelyn and Olivia", asked Happy as he pulled up to the hotel they would be staying at , "well I'm about to find out now aren't I?", asked Tony rhetorically

They walked past the paparazzi avoiding any pictures or questions , heading straight up to their suite, Tony do you really think that's them?, our Olivia and Evelyn" asked Pepper hopefully rarely was Tony wrong about anything the only one who could prove him wrong was her, " it has to be them pep I'm looking for any adoption papers or a hospital records stating their birth or adoption and I can't find any all it says is that they've had regular doctor visits from age 9 months too 6 years of age theirs nothing for the missing 8 months of their life, it also says that Mrs. Bertha Williams can't give birth to children, and Mr. Ethan Williams can't impregnate a woman due to low sperm count, and if these are their parents how did they come to have a child much less twins without any record of adopting?, And they for one can't even adopt not with Mr. Williams criminal track record in fact he should probably still be in jail except he has enough money bail himself out every time he gets arrested, so exactly how do they have those girls if they can't adopt, and they can't give birth to their own child?, they would have to do it the illegal way , kidnapping or Human trafficking" Pepper leaned onto his shoulder as he typed in something else then a image of their house and address popped up on the screen, Tony saved that to his phone and then emailed his lawyers before turning back to Pepper who was still watching him work, he bent down and kissed her forward, "don't worry Pep, I sent an Email to our lawyers they'll file a bunch of paperwork and get it approved to go in and do a blood test on them over night, and by lunch time tomorrow we should know if their ours or not and if they are then we can get them back and if their not which, I highly drought, then we'll leave them alone and keep searching for them until we do find them". He kissed her forehead again as she started to drift off.

Later that night he dreamed that they were reunited with Evelyn and Olivia, and were just about to touch for what would seem like the first time, but just as they were about to something from the shadows reached out and pulled them apart and they tried to reach out to each other, but they just couldn't reach them. That dream faded and the next one showed them getting kidnapped right in front of his face and when he tried to move he found that he couldn't, so he was helpless to watch as they were taken from him over and over again.

Tony snapped awake and sat up putting his hand over his arc reactor, trying to slow his racing heart, he looked to his left to see Pepper frowning in her sleep which meant she was having a nightmare. Tony quickly shook her awake, Pepper snapped awake breathing heavily and looking around with wide eyes, when she finally settled down she curled up into Tony's side, he wrapped his arms around her for a minute until she felt like telling him what her dream was about, " we never found them" Pepper whispered, Tony scrunched up his forehead and frowned, " I dreamed we never found them and they grew up not knowing we were their parents, then it changed and they were still 6 years-old and we found them, but we found them to late the people that had them shot both of them in the heart and they bled to death right in front of me and I couldn't help them and they kept asking, _begging, _me to help them , but I couldn't move and they bled to death in front of me, I saw the life leave their eyes and then they kept repeating that they hated me and that they would never love me and that they wished that we had never found them, how could I dream that Tony?" around here is where she broke off in tears, Tony's frown deepened and he moved to wipe away her tears, " they won't hate you Pepper and I'm sure as hell not going to let them die and I can personally assure you that we will find them and it might just be tomorrow, most likely will be tomorrow we'll get them back, and then we'll put those idiots who took them in the first place in jail for life, but don't worry we will get them back, now go to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow", Tony wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest, both drifting off and neither one having any more nightmares.

* * *

**Ok guys if you like my story please review and tell me and if you don't tell me why maybe I can fix it just hit the box below and type in your thoughts on this story . and I don't own Iron man so don't ask. **


	6. Their yours

Olivia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?

* * *

Olivia woke up a little later than usual, that was probably due to the fact that she stayed up last night Talking and researching with Evelyn. She yawned and dragged herself out of bed, heading into the bathroom to take a cold shower, that would shock her awake. Coming out of the bathroom now awake and ready for the day she changed into her pink shirt, pink pants, pink sock and purple tutu, today they would go back to homeschooling classes and the first lesson was ballet, she was just slipping on her ballet shoes when her Mummy came in with Evelyn in tow holding a weird liquid in her hand, " come here Olivia" said Mummy and she raced over to her as she bent down to their level, " now their are some people downstairs who are going to ask you some questions, don't be intimidated by them as soon as we can Daddy and I will get rid of them ok?" we both nodded are hair flying in our face, " here let me put that up in a bun for you two" she said grabbing my brush and brushing both of our hair into a bun then setting it down and picking up the bottle with the weird liquid in it, " now their going to ask you to open your mouth and they'll stick a cotton swab to the back of your thought and swipe some of your saliva like at the doctors", Olivia didn't think it was necessary to menschen how much they hated the doctors, " now both of you open your mouths", they did and she sprayed the stuff in the bottle in their mouths, it tasted horrible and she almost spat it back up, but she didn't cause she knew that Mummy wouldn't be happy if she did and she probably just spray it in her mouth again, " now don't tell them I sprayed that in your mouth", she said before grabbing their hands and leading them down stairs and into the living room.

Olivia and Evelyn went to go sit down in a chair while a bunch of kind looking people came over, " hello girls my names , I'm going to have to ask you to open your mouth" she said kindly and took out a cotton swab, Evelyn opened her mouth and the doctor lady stuck it in swabbing some saliva, when she pulled it out Evelyn gagged and shook her head "some thing wrong girls" asked the man in a suit behind her. They both looked down with guilty expression before looking back up, still looking guilty

"It's just, our Mummy sprayed something funny in our mouths before we came down here" whispered Evelyn so that Mr. and Mrs. Williams couldn't hear them, but the doctor and the person asking questions could, " what?" asked the doctor who heard perfectly well what she said she just couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"we weren't supposed to tell you" whispered Olivia still looking guilty. The doctor and man looked at them then at their parents who were still talking to the other lawyers with a faint smug satisfaction and as if they didn't' have a care in the world. The questioning man stood up getting their attention, " Mr. and Mrs. Williams were going to have to ask you to step out of the room for a minute so we can ask these girls questions without them feeling ... motivated to not tell the truth by your presents" said the questions guy as the others ushered them out, " that's preposterous, _our_ girls don't feel threatened by our presents in this room, do you girls? " asked Mr. Williams turning to Olivia and Evelyn, but they just kept their heads down avoiding eye contact. The questions guy got a smug look as they were ushered out the room and the doors were locked," Now girls can you tell me what this liquid looked like that she sprayed in your mouth?" asked the doctor, they were silent for several moments before the doctor pressed on," this is very important". They looked at each other before Olivia finally spoke,

" It was brown and in a plastic bottle and it tasted really bad, she sprayed in our mouths after telling us about the saliva test, then she said not to tell you she did that", Olivia said it quietly as if her parent were still in the room, " can you tell us f you like it here?" asked the guy writing stuff down on a clipboard. Evelyn shook her head no, then pulled up her pink shirt showing her scars and bruises, " sometimes Daddy comes home mad, and then he takes his anger out on us, Mummy just watches as this happens, sometimes we bleed a lot and get scars like this and other times, but not often we get ugly bruises like this, it hurts a lot, but after a couple days the pain fades and we just have scars". They stared at her scars and bruises before all of them looked down and wrote something, then the doctor took out a alcohol swab and wiped her scars and bruises clean, before turning to Olivia who got the hint and rolled up her shirt showing her own pair of scars and bruises, " he hits you" stated the questions guy and they nodded. They shook their heads , obvious anger in their movements, " well I'm going to draw your blood now hopefully it won't hurt too much" said the doctor taking out another alcohol swab and wiping a spot on their arms clean before taking out two needles and withdrawing some of their blood, she then put a red sticker on Olivia and a gold one on Evelyn. " there all done" she said as they all stood up and exited the room, Olivia and Evelyn both got up and followed them as they started talking to _their_ parents. " we fished our testing we'll come back later with the results" the doctor said before they all left out the front door. Evelyn and Olivia watched them go before racing off towards the dance room were ballet classes were held.

* * *

Tony and Pepper had just gotten back to their mansion in Miami from their hotel and London and usually they would rest and unpack( or in Tony's case he would rest and Pepper would unpack, heading straight to her laptop after that to check on any important emails), but today they were just too anxious to relax, it was already 12:00 and they were still waiting for the phone call from Tony's personal team of lawyers. ~ sir there is an incoming call from one of your doctors who works with your lawyers~ came the British voice of Jarvis, Tony's AI system. " put her on through and on to speaker phone", minutes later her voice was blasting from the ceiling.

"Mr. Stark, I have good news and bad news, the good news is that Evelyn and Olivia Williams are in fact your daughters Evelyn and Olivia Stark", Tony let out I sigh of relief while Pepper put her hands over her mouth as she started to tear up, " The bad news, is that they show signs and speak of heavy abuse", Tony gritted his teeth while Pepper slightly narrowed her teary eyes, " both of them had bruises and scars along their stomach and I suspect they have more in other places they didn't show us , also this wouldn't have taken so ling to tell you the results had Mrs. Williams not sprayed some of her liquid DNA in their mouths before letting us do a saliva test, and we probably wouldn't have known she did that had the girls not been feeling guilty about it enough to tell us even though Mrs. Williams told them not to." Tony goat a murderous look on his face , how dare those idiots hit _his _little girls then tell them to lie about it, " we can bring the girls to your location immediately we already filled out the necessary paperwork to have them arrested and the girls rewarded to you with out having to go to court, all we need is your ok and you'll see them by 3:00 at the latest" said the Doctor , Tony nodded then remembering that she couldn't see him said yes, " alright see you in two hours" she said before hanging up.

They didn't say anything after they got the news, they still couldn't believe after waiting for so long they finally were getting their daughters back. "their coming back Peps" Tony whispered as he walked over and hugged her close "yeah they are" Pepper whispered into his shoulder. Tony squeezed her and kissed the top of her head before smirking "but then again when you think about it they were going to have to come back eventually, I mean who can stay away from my good looks and charm" Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled in to good of a mood for Tony's ego to get to her, "I'm going to go call the designer and set up their rooms, you get busy and do something until they get here Jarvis will notify you when they get here" she said stepping out of his arms moving toward her blackberry. Tony nodded and started toward the workshop he had an idea for a new weapon he wanted to start on.

* * *

**Ok guys if you like my story please review and tell me and if you don't tell me why maybe I can fix it just hit the box below and type in your thoughts on this story . and I don't own Iron man so don't ask. **


	7. New Mummy and Daddy

Olivia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?

* * *

Olivia and Evelyn were in the middle of fencing practice when Daddy stormed into the gym room and kicked their teacher out. Evelyn gulped behind her mask her eyes becoming wide and fearful, but Olivia couldn't care less, they had swords in their hands for goodness sake, anything he tried to do to them they could easily return no matter how strong he is sword always beat fist ( or kick, take your pick he kicked, punched and slapped them all before),

"something wrong _Daddy_?" asked Olivia putting as much venom on the word Daddy as she could muster, Mr. Williams turned toward them eyes red with barley controlled anger and yet Olivia still refused to be manipulated into being afraid, she had the upper hand now and she sure as hell was going to use it.

" what did you tell those lawyers?" he asked taking a step forward, but Olivia raised her sword to keep him at a distance, and he stopped his advancement toward them

" Only the truth _Daddy , _now if you would please back up your coming to close for my likening, and I'm getting tired of your abuse, what you call punishment society calls child abuse, and don't think I'm too afraid to call the police just because your my _Daddy _ cause I'm not, no Daddy much less a Man would ever lay his hands on a women much less a child and to make it worse you did it to two children who will grow up into women, your not a Man you were stripped of that title along time a go your not even a boy your a monster you always will be a monster from this day on and till the day you die people will see you and know you as the monster, who turned his own children against him to the point were I no longer see you as my Daddy and from now on I won't call you Daddy, you don't deserve a title that God gave to men who could properly raise a child, now if you'd excuse us we have a piano and violin class to get to". she said grabbing Evelyn's hand and heading toward the door making sure to keep the sword point to him so he couldn't grab them as they walked by, they were just heading out the door when he decided to speak,

"Don't you dare walk away from me girls, get back here I am your ..."

" Save it for somebody who cares Monster we have more important things to do than watch you throw a temper tantrum, just cause something didn't go your way" and with that Olivia slammed the door shut and led a shocked Evelyn to music class. They were walking through the front door area to get to music class which was on the other side of the house. when there was a loud knocking coming from the front door. Olivia dropped Evelyn's hand and walked over to the door reaching on her tippy toes to open the door. Immediately a man in a suit and a bunch of police came in.

" Hello girls can you tell me were your Mummy and Daddy are?" asked the nice man in a suit they both nodded,

" we just left the monster in the gym which is down the right hallway then keep forward until you come to the last two doors use the one on the left, the monster's wife is in the dining room which is just through those doors over there" said Olivia, the guy in a suit nodded at the police officers who split up and went to the locations she mentioned.

"well girls I'm going to have to ask you to come with me" said suit guy as he took their hands and led them out side and toward his car, " you didn't do anything wrong it's just, earlier today as you might remember a bunch of people came over and asked you questions while you got your blood drawn and saliva swabbed" , they nodded, it was just an hour ago, " well those people did some tests with your DNA and it turns out those aren't your blood parents, you were actually taken from your real ones at an early age so you might not remember them, but that's were we are heading now to your real parents house". They nodded processing it all as they got into the back of his car, the door had just shut when they saw the police lead the angry and shouting Monster's wife outside and into a police car and the angry, struggling monster into a separate police car. The man quickly got in the car and drove off, " well that should be the last your seeing of them" he said to try and lighten the mood. It worked and they smiled at the thought.

* * *

The car ride was fast and soon they were on their real parents private jet heading toward Miami, during the flight they talked to the guy in a suit about, their odd eye coloring how both of them could have one blue eye one brown, the scenery down below and how all the people looked like ants. And what their new parent are going to be like, If they were nice on the outside and secretly monsters on the inside or if they really were nice. ( the guy in a suit assured them that they were completely nice, but that was their judgment to make) soon they were landing in Miami and was only 2:30, " well girls looks like were early' said the guy in the suit as they pulled up to the mansion.

He walked them inside and they were greeted with a well kept house with expensive everything, but what caught Evelyn's attention was the piano near the window, so she could play and look out the window to see the scenery. " your hear early" said a man covered in grease as he walked up the stairs from the basement and pulled out a cloth of some sort and wiped the grease off of his hands and face. They both shrugged

" Sorry were early" they both said at the same time mockingly, he smirked and the guy in a suit walked over to him and gave him some papers before leaving just as a lady came down the stairs with a blackberry in her hand typing furiously on stopping to set her coffee cup down before glancing up , her eyes first looked at the man and then finally on them , hers eyes widened and they grinned cheekily and waved

" Hello I'm Evelyn and that's Olivia, I'm guessing that your are new Mummy, please don't be offended if we can't call you Mummy right away although, you do look more like our Mummy instead of the other lady she had brown hair and green eyes, but you have hair like ours and blue eyes, we don't have two blue eyes only one of our is blue the other is brown isn't it odd". they then turned back to the man with the grease stains on him, " and you must be are new Daddy it'll take longer for us to call you Daddy, our old one wasn't very nice, you have brown hair like the other one , but it also kind of looks black, I can't really tell if it's brown or black, but you do have brown eyes the other one had green eyes and they would turn red when he was mad, we have one brown and one blue eye so I guess we kind of match the both of you " said Evelyn " oh and can we go shopping we didn't have enough time to pack any of our clothes, and I want some thing different the other lady always made us wear dresses and skirts we never got to try out jean on sneakers, I heard they make it easier to be mobile, and will you let us eat anything with sugar in it we never got to try anything with sugar in it like cake, cookies or ice cream not even on our birthdays and they would never let us celebrate our birthday said that would be spoiling us"

" you **never** anything with sugar in it?" asked the man, he sounded appalled like he couldn't imagine a life without sugar, they shook their heads, " or celebrated your birthdays?" again they shook their heads. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his noes before opening them and smiling, " Pepper why don't you take them shopping I have an important call to make" said before turning on his heel and walking off. Pepper sighed and shook her head before looking back at them,

" well girls ready to go?" she asked nicely and they nodded their heads and grabbed her hands letting her lead them outside to the limousine.

* * *

**Please review people if you like it or if you just want to give constructive criticism this is my first story, and thank you to my reviewers, I'll update the next chapter later and to GhoustGlowLight yes they both have one blue eye and one brown eye. see you later**


	8. Shopping

Olivia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?

* * *

Evelyn and Olivia were in the limousine Pepper had called when, she thought of something, " Pepper do you know why we have different color eye colors, like one of our eyes is blue and the other is brown, why is that?" she asked looking completely puzzled. Pepper thought about that for a seconded both her and Tony had puzzled over that when they were born cause scientifically speaking both of their eyes should be brown seeing as brown has a stronger eye pigment than blue, after a moment of thinking she smiled and turned back to them.

" your eyes are that way because it'll mean no matter how far you are away from us we'll always be with you cause you carry a piece of us with you were ever you go, your blue eye is like mine and your brown eye is like Tony's so you'll always be with us and we'll always be with you" Pepper said Evelyn and Olivia smiled at her,

"I like that answer" said Olivia as they pulled up at the mall and immediately paparazzi flooded around them as Pepper stepped out of the car and helped them out too gripping their hands tightly so they didn't get lost in the sea of people and reporters asking questions. She didn't stop holding their hands until they got inside a store were the security kept any reporters out. They searched through the clothing Pepper occasionally helping them when they asked for help, but mainly letting them pick things out for themselves, of course Evelyn was the first to notice the price tag on all the clothing and wanted to go to a cheaper store, but Pepper quickly silenced that with saying she brought them in here already knowing how much money this place cost, they protested and said when the other lady would take them shopping she always made them go to the cheapest store to by clothing saying money didn't grow on trees and they had to make sacrifices for their family, Pepper got a little mad at that and told them they could get whatever they wanted no matter how much it was Tony had way too much money as it is, after that they pretty much bought an entire wardrobe of clothing not mentioning the price tags anymore.

It was around 4:00 when Pepper had them stop at some fancy restaurant for lunch and tea in the girls case when a reporter walked up them, "Mrs. Stark can you tell us who these girls are? and why they look so much like your missing children Evelyn and Olivia Stark? "asked the reporter. Olivia got a little annoyed with the reporter didn't he know it was rude to interrupt someone while they were eating I mean seriously manners. she reached over and tapped him on the shoulder he turned toward her confused,

" Hi my names Olivia and that's Evelyn my twin sister, don't you know your being rude, your supposed to say hello to someone when you walk up to them and introduce yourself and your not supposed to interrupt some one who is clearly eating, but if you do your supposed to say excuse me first and wait for them to acknowledge you not barge in don't introduce yourself and ask questions now you need to apologize because you were being rude and don't a pathetic apology, you have to say sorry for whatever you did and then say I won't do it again" the reporter stared at her and she waved her hands in the universal sign language for hurry up. He glanced at Pepper who was trying not to smile, then back at Olivia who had the most serious face.

" uh sorry Mrs. Stark for interrupting your lunch and being rude it won't happen again?" he said confused Olivia shook her head and sighed loudly ,

" no no no no, that won't do at all you said uh which doesn't belong in an apology, it's a sound idiots and baby's make and I'm sure your not an idiot or else you wouldn't have a job even if it's _that_ job, also you said it like it was a question when it wasn't a question it was an apology and lastly you need to look her in the eye when you apologize that way she knows your being sincere, you weren't even looking at her now apologize again and this time do it the right way or I'll make you do it again" she said, the reporter looked at her like she was crazy before turning to Pepper who had put her hand over her mouth to hold back her laugh, never in her life did she ever think she'd see a 6 year-old tell a grown man to apologize and him actually do it.

" I'm sorry Mrs. Stark for interrupting your lunch and being rude it won't happen again" he said quickly before standing up and all, but running out the restaurant, Pepper shook her head and put a couple of 100 dollar bills on the table and walking the girls back to the limousine were their driver, who introduced himself as Happy, drove them back to the mansion.

* * *

Tony had just finished everything when Jarvis alerted him that Pepper and the girls were back, moments later they came into the living room. Pepper's eyes widened taking in the sight and Evelyn and Olivia's eyes widened and they grinned widely, "look at all the balloons and streamers" said Olivia as she picked up a balloon off the ground and threw it in the air.

"look theirs cake" said Evelyn running over to the vanilla cake and pointing at it," and ice cream" she said moving to point at the ice cream," and cookies" she said pointing at the cookies, they both then turned to Tony and ran over to him each tackling his leg in a hug after they hugged him they ran over to Pepper and did the same .

" thank you Tony, thank you Pepper" they both said at the same time before running around and playing in the streamers and balloons, Tony and Pepper looked at each other grinned then looked back at the laughing girls. They could get used to this.

* * *

The girls tired out around midnight watching Dumbo the movie ( they had told Tony that the other people didn't like for them to watch T.V. so they had never seen a movie before, when he asked them the last movie they had seen) , Evelyn fell asleep with her head on Tony's stomach and Olivia fell asleep with her head in Peppers lap, both of them with cake, ice cream and cookies smeared all over their faces. Tony gently picked up Evelyn and carried her to the bedroom Pepper had designed for her, while Pepper gently picked up Olivia and carried her to her bedroom. They both gently tugged off their fencing cloths and put them into some pink pajamas for Evelyn and purple for Olivia, before tucking them in and kissing them on the forehead goodnight. They both closed their doors silently and walked back to their Master bedroom, being as silent as possible while moving through the mansion.

" I can't believe their parents didn't celebrate their birthday, I mean who does that even the poorest parent celebrates their child's birthday some how, but they didn't get so much as a happy birthday song, and I know that money wasn't an issue for them cause they lived in a mansion, not as cool and big as ours, but it's still a mansion they could have done something" said Tony as he changed in to his night wear, Pepper nodded in agreement it was absolutely ridiculous how they were treated,

" yeah and while we were shopping they told me that that lady didn't even give them nice cloths everything they own from toys to cloths are from the thrift store and incredibly cheep, they said she called it making sacrifices for the family", Tony shook his head glad that they were behind bars and as far away from his little girls as possible and if they were smart they stay as far away as they could get cause if they took so much as a step in their direction he'd kill them all.

" Yeah, but that's over now, now that their with us we can treat them the right way and never let those idiots any where near them again" he said as Pepper snuggled into his side and nodded in agreement before falling asleep, he took a little bit longer to fall asleep, but eventually he did thinking about Evelyn and Olivia and their recently reunited family.

* * *

**Ok guys if you like my story please review and tell me and if you don't tell me why maybe I can fix it just hit the box below and type in your thoughts on this story . and I don't own Iron man so don't ask. **


	9. attempted kidnapping

Olivia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?

* * *

A week had now passed since they had gotten Olivia and Evelyn back and had been a wonderful week for all of them. On the first day Tony had introduced them to surgery cereal and then had taken them to the park cause apparently they had never been to one. On the seconded day Pepper had taken a day off from work and taken them to the beach cause they haven't been to the beach either. On the third day Tony took them to Toy's R Us and spent three hour tracking them down after he lost them in the transformers isle apparently they didn't even know what Toy's R Us was and had stared at him when he mentioned it. On the fourth day he took them to the carnival and they had eaten cotton candy to the point were they started to feel a little sick. On the fifth Pepper had taken them to the library cause they complained that a room without some books in it was like a body without a soul. On the sixth day they went out side during night time to see the sun go down and the fireflies come up, which they had run around trying to catch. On the seventh day he took them to the movies to see some new kid movie called the Smurfs 2 or something of an another. Now today was Monday and they were going to Disney world, but first they had their first interview with some lady named Jessica Motley from the Afternoon show.

They were backstage getting ready with Tony standing near them. " the lady's only going to ask you some questions and then we'll be done and we can go to Disney world like I said we could okay?" they nodded, " also if you start to get scared just tell me and I'll call it off" said Tony as he helped Evelyn retie her bow to her dress.

"Tony" said Evelyn as he finished tying her bow , " what do you think of this robot I designed" she said reaching into her purse and taking out a drawing of her version of blueprints. The paper showed a robot with a big head big eyes and a little body she had drawn lines around it indicating to certain parts and what they were supposed to do.

" you did this?" he asked glancing up at her and smiling, she nodded her light red curls bouncing as she moved her head, " well it's amazing how bought I help you build it when we come home from the park" she nodded enthusiastically and smiled a wide grin, " although this looks like you dew it a long time ago if you wanted my help then why didn't you ask sooner? Evelyn frowned ,

" well the other one ripped up all my designs when I showed them to him and yelled at me that I was a lady and lady's didn't play with robots only boys did and that if he caught me drawing any more designs for cars, weapons or robots then he'd punish me for disobeying him so I thought you wouldn't want to see my designs" she confessed looking down as if ashamed with her self when she had no reason to be .

Tony frowned and pulled her close , " I'll never reject your ideas then threaten you like the other one did, you can come to for anything you hear me" she nodded and hugged Tony close

"I will... and I love you Daddy" she said as she buried her face in his shoulder. Tony froze they had never said they loved him much less called him Daddy Evelyn was the first to say it to him, but before he could respond a lady with a clipboard in her hand came over and said it was time for them to go onstage, she gave them all headsets and led them out on stage.

The crowd cheered and screamed seeing him and the girls walk out onto the stage, they walked over to the couch opposite of the interviewers chair and sat down Olivia on Tony's left Evelyn on his right. " joining us here today are Tony Stark, and the recently returned Evelyn and Olivia Stark" the crowd cheered even louder when she said their names, " so tell us how has it been now that you returned?" asked the Jessica lady,

" it's been good we got to do a lot of fun stuff this week and after this interview were going to Disney world" said Olivia excitedly and the crowd cheered at the words Disney world.

"that sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun" said the Jessica and Olivia both nodded in agreement.

the interview went pretty much like that the entire way the Jessica lady asked them questions before asking Tony questions and eventually it was time for break and they could go. Tony had them stop at the mansion to change into something more comfortable and fitting for Disney world and they ended up asking him for help on what to wear cause they had never been to Disney world so they didn't know what was appropriate. In the end they both ended up wearing a white shirt with jeans and a red bandanna tied to their hair just incase they got lost he could easily spot them it was.

* * *

It was a short drive to Disney world and as soon as they got in the park they ran straight for the rides; they had ridden ten rides in total and were waiting in line behind Tony as the churro man made them some more churro's when Evelyn felt herself get harshly tugged away from them and found herself being picked up and carried away from Olivia and Tony, she turned and saw a man wearing all black and a black ski mask carrying her away she turned back to Tony and Olivia who still hadn't noticed her absence and started to scream bloody murder," Daddy help!" that got their attention and Tony quickly took something out of his pocket and pressed a button and the metal bracelet he had built them both split in two and attached itself to the kidnapper before tazing the man with enough electricity to kill 40 men lucky for this guy he survived, but he was knocked unconscious. As soon as he went down the bracelet reattached to her wrist and she took off running toward Tony, who met her half way there and scooped her up in a tight hug , none of them paying attention to the people snapping pictures and recording it.

" Daddy, can we go home I'm tired" said Evelyn Tony nodded and picked up Olivia( who was clinging to his leg), and carried them back to the limo which took them home.

* * *

When they got home they were greeted with a worried Pepper who had seen what was all over the news and immediately rushed home. "your okay" she said as she all , but over to Tony and took the now sleeping girls out of his arms and walked over to the couch sitting down with them still in her arms, Tony didn't say anything there was no need ,they would most likely talk about it in the morning, but for now they were all here and together and nothing could tear this moment apart. Tony walked over to the couch and gathered all of them in his arms starting to fall asleep watching the news play the attempted kidnapping, and this was how they were going to stay thought Tony , together.

* * *

Evelyn woke up in Peppers arms who was in Tony's arms who was asleep on the couch, she looked next to her and saw Olivia next to her also asleep and blocking her way out. Evelyn squirmed out of Peppers arms and jumped off the couch, heading into the kitchen cause man was she hungry, she walked over to the fridge and tried to open it, but found that she couldn't~ if your hungry might I suggest going into the left cabinet their are some pop tarts in their that you can find easy to open and you won't have to cook with a appliance ~ said a British voice from the ceiling. Evelyn jumped and looked around, but she didn't see anybody.

" who's there? she asked confused and a little afraid

~ I did I am your dad's AI system I see all in the house and keep it safe my name is Jarvis~ said the British voice in the ceiling

" Jarvis you sound like me? are you British also what is a pop tart?"

~ yes I am British and a pop tart is a sugar coated sugar filled pastry, if you want to try one they are in the cabinet to your left~

" oh, thank you Jarvis" she said running over to the cabinet and pulling out a blue box filled with pop tarts, and opening the silver packet, cautiously taking a bite before smiling devouring the entire box, she then went back to the cabinet grabbed some more boxes and devoured box after box before finally she was stuffed and she went back over to the couch and crawled back into Peppers arms and falling back asleep to the feeling of being safe and with the ones she loved.

* * *

**Ok guys if you like my story please review and tell me and if you don't tell me why maybe I can fix it just hit the box below and type in your thoughts on this story . and I don't own Iron man so don't ask. **


	10. moving and make overs

Olivia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?

* * *

Olivia woke up hungry and to a knocking at the door. She squirmed around in Pepper's arms until she could freely move both arms, then she proceeded to poke Tony's face until he opened his eyes, " Tony I'm hungry and theirs someone at the door", Tony groaned and sat up which woke both Pepper and Evelyn up.

" Jarvis who's at the door?" asked Tony groggily as he untangled himself from Pepper and the girls and walked into the kitchen, " and who ate all the pop tarts?!"

~ I believe Director Fury is at the door with agent Hill, and as for the pop tarts that would be Evelyn, any thing else sir?~ asked Jarvis

" tell Fury to beat it, and Evelyn with that small body of your how can you eat all of these pop tarts?" asked Tony as he bent down to clean up the mess she left

" I was really hungry and I still am what are you making?" she at least decency to look sheepish, Tony sighed running a hand through his hair and went to the fridge taking out some left over cake,

" how about cake for breakfast?", Evelyn and Olivia seemed excited about this, but Pepper shot him a look and moved over toward him taking the cake and putting it back in to the fridge before taking out some eggs and pancake batter, she was about to start cooking them when the front door opened and in stepped Director Fury and Maria Hill, " Jarvis I thought I told you to tell them to beat it" said Tony turning to the uninvited guests with an annoyed expression.

~ I did sir they seemed to have overwritten my codes, sorry sir~ said Jarvis, Evelyn and Olivia snuck upstairs so that they could give the grown ups some space to talk they sensed that they were about to start talking about something really important.

They took showers and got dressed in a red shirt with a red green and yellow plaid shirt matching suspenders and red sneakers, by now they could faintly hear raised voices from down stairs, they decided to play tea party while they waited, they were just about to start playing dress up when Jarvis told them it was safe to go down stairs. They walked down stairs to see that the Furry guy and the scary looking lady were gone and that Tony looked mad for some reason. They sat at the table and looked at Tony cautiously they didn't want to say anything that would cause him to lash out on them, Pepper came over and put a cup of coffee in front of him and some pancakes ,eggs, bacon and tea in front of them, " what's wrong Daddy? " asked Evelyn cautiously. Tony blinked and turned toward them as if he just realized they were in the room

" how do you feel about moving to New York and meeting some friends of mine?" he asked Evelyn and Olivia thought about it for a moment before turning to look at each other and coming to a silent agreement ,

" can Pepper and Jarvis come with us?" asked Olivia, Tony nodded and smiled, and they smiled back, " then yeah we can do with a change in the scenery", Tony still smiling shook his head and went over to them picking both of them up into a hug

" I love you girls so much" which if you know Tony you'd know that it's really hard for him to say stuff like that, so when ever he does one knows he's being absolutely sincere and you should cherish it cause you don't know when he'll say it again if he ever does.

" come on let go we have to pack, oh and Pepper can you help us pack?" asked Olivia, Tony squeezed them one last time before letting them go and they ran straight over to Pepper who was watching the entire thing with a smile, grabbed her hands and dragged her up stairs were they started to fight over who got to pack with Pepper first and tried tugging her in different directions, but eventually Evelyn caved and Olivia got to drag her off.

* * *

" Pepper all my stuffed animals won't fit into my suitcase how am I am I supposed to have tea parties with Geoffrey hippo and Lisa giraffe if I can't get them to fit?" asked Olivia as she tried to shove them in her suitcase filled with stuffed animals, Pepper had gotten a separate suit case for her as she packed her clothing.

" well why don't you take your absolute favorites and leave some here for later like your elephant you sleep with him every night so he can go into the suitcase, but your monkey which you don't really play with often you can leave here and come back for it later, do you understand now?", Olivia set about repacking her suitcase while Pepper who was now done. Walked over to Evelyn's room. Evelyn was trying to stuff her entire closet into a suit case and was looking frustrated that it wouldn't zip close.

" oh sweetie let me take care of that, you can pack your favorite toys into another suit case okay", Evelyn nodded and reached under her bed for another suit case and then began sorting out her favorite toys into a suit case and her least favorite ones she threw on the floor. Soon both girls were finished packing and Pepper helped them carry their suit cases down stairs which she then handed to Tony who handed them to Happy who packed the limo and drove them to Tony's private jet which took them to New York

* * *

" New York isn't so different from Miami it just has less sun, more people and traffic, plus a lot of flashy tourist traps " said Evelyn as she looked out the window and gawked at everything, soon they were pulling up out side of Stark industries.

" whoa no way were going to live in a business like business peoples?!" asked Olivia excitedly as they got out of the limo and walked inside, people stared, but they didn't seem to care as Tony led them to his private elevator and punched in the code to let them in and take him up to the pent house.

" yeah and since I own this business you both can have it one day when Pepper and I retire" said Tony smiling at how excited they were, as soon as the doors dinged open they dropped their suit cases and ran around the penthouse pointing at everything that interested them. Tony and Pepper smiled picking up their stuff and taking it to their rooms while they burned off their extra energy.

* * *

Evelyn and Olivia were watching the lion king when the elevator dinged and a man with curly fluffy hair wearing glasses walked through muttering about some complicated equation, both Evelyn and Olivia looked at each other before pouncing on the mans legs stopping him in his tracks." who are you?" asked Olivia as he looked down at them with a surprised expression.

" I'm Bruce" he said slowly as if he couldn't believe this was happening to him

" well I'm Olivia Natalie Stark and this is my twin sister Evelyn Maria Stark, nice to meet you Bruce, are you a friend of Daddy's?", Bruce blinked did she just say Stark?

" did you say Stark as in Tony Stark?", they nodded, " then yeah I guess you can say I'm a friend of your Daddy", they beamed up at him and jumped off of him before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the couch.

" that's great now we have another person to play dress up tea party with while we watch this movie about talking and singing animals", and before Bruce could protest they had forced him to sit down while they covered him in frilly pink scarves and hats then shoved a tea cup in his hand with actual tea in it. oh yeah these were definitely Tony's kids " and when were done we can play make up and do your hair while making you look pretty", definitely his kids

* * *

Tony walked up stairs from his work shop around 3:00 wondering were Bruce was he was supposed to be here an hour ago, he walked into the living room were he left the girls and immediately burst out laughing at the sight before him. Evelyn was tying bows into Bruce's hair while Olivia put on his make up which made him look like a clown. Bruce wore a frilly pink scarf and matching hat and his hair was covered in glitter and pink glitter glue, he looked like he was undergoing some cruel and unusual torture. " look Daddy we made Bruce pretty" said Evelyn as she reached over and put a fake eyelash on his eye, but it ended up falling off and onto his cheek so she glitter glued it to his eye

" you sure did, pose while I take a picture so I can send it to Pepper and the rest of the world" they did and Bruce glared at him with one eye seeing as Evelyn had glued his other eye shut, he took the picture and chuckled, "This is so going on the internet" said before turning back to them, " girls why don't you go get cleaned up it's time for lunch and I ordered Pizza" they nodded even though they didn't know what pizza was and ran off, Tony turned back to Bruce and started to laugh all over again it became even louder when Bruce tried to get up and found out that the back of his head was glitter glued to the sofa, man was that some strong glitter glue

* * *

In a jail cell somewhere in London Mr. and Mrs. Williams got a package with a hidden weapon in it and a note saying it has started and phase 1 was complete, smiling at each other they waited until night fall to escape all the while thinking , ' I'm coming for you iron man and when I do I' going to destroy everything you love and hold dear and take back what was rightfully mine".

* * *

**Please review people if you like it or if you just want to give constructive criticism this is my first story, and thank you to my reviewers, I'll update the next chapter later . see you later**


	11. Escape

**Disclaimer I don't own Iron man or any of the certain characters only mine **

* * *

Olivia and Evelyn stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?

* * *

Evelyn and Olivia had just finished washing up when they heard a ding from the elevator and this time a man in jeans and a black shirt stepped out followed by a women with red hair, " Hello, who are you?" asked Evelyn stepping out of her room and walking toward them. " and did you bring pizza, Daddy ordered pizza" they stared at her for a while before the lady put on a falsely cheerful smile and bent down to their level,

" Hello little girls and who exactly is your Daddy?" they looked at each other and frowned

" we can't tell you until you tell us your names and don't we'll notice also you don't have to smile if you don't want to, your efforts trying to lure us into a false sense of security with that smile are futile" , the woman stopped smiling and her finger twitched as if she wanted to grab a weapon of some sort.

" Your very intelligent girls" said the man and Olivia turned toward him while Evelyn kept her eyes on the red head

" thank you and flattery everywhere in life except past us without a name" said Olivia with absolute seriousness, now they were both frowning, and they had a little stare down

" fine we'll do it the hard way said Evelyn without looking away from the red head, " Jarvis do you know who these people are and can you tell me" , they both tensed as she played that card

~ yes, they are agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov, they are friends of your father you can let them through~ said Jarvis ~ and your father is looking for you apparently the pizza has arrived~

" well let you through, but be warned we got Jarvis watching you and if he tells us you did anything wrong we to tell our Daddy on you" said Olivia with narrowed eyes before both of their faces broke of in wide grins, " but other than that enjoy your stay" and with that being said they stepped aside letting the agents through and heading toward the kitchen humming I just can't wait to be king from the lion king. both not noticing the agents stare at them as they left.

Tony was in the kitchen cutting Evelyn and Olivia's pizza into easier bite size pieces when Olivia and Evelyn came skipping into the room humming some song and flouncing into their seats at the table. " Daddy there are two peoples here in the hallway who I think were looking for you" said Evelyn as she bit into her pizza and instantly her entire face lit up and she scarfed the rest down and reached for more Olivia on the other hand took her time and neatly ate not making as much of a mess as Evelyn.

" yeah and what were their names?" he asked as he cut up some more slices and put them on Evelyn's plate,

" Jarvis said their names were Clint and Natasha," said Olivia as she sipped her tea Tony just put in front of her, " they were being rude and refused to say their names they should apologize" Evelyn nodded in agreement as Tony gave her a napkin to wipe the sauce of her face.

" well I'll tell them that you girls just finish eating and clean yourselves up afterwards Pepper will be home soon and she'll kill me if she sees how dirty you both got" he said as he walked out the kitchen and towards the hallway in search of the assassin duo. They both quickly finished and ran out the kitchen and back to their rooms to take a shower

* * *

When Pepper got home she saw Olivia and Evelyn knocked out and in their pajamas while the TV played Cinderella. Pepper sighed at the cute seen and dropped her purse and high hills on the coffee table and picked both of them up carrying them back to their rooms were they could sleep peace fully. and shutting the door quietly. " Jarvis where's Tony?" she asked as she took her hair out of it's bun.

~ I believe he is in his work shop, should I notify him that you are coming?~, Pepper shook her head and took off toward the work shop stairs,

" no that won't be necessary Jarvis , thank you though', she punched in the code for the work shop and walked in to AC/DC blaring from the ceiling, " Jarvis turn it down" and Jarvis complied instantly the music lowered to a level were you could speak with out having to raise your voice, Tony's head snapped up from the piece of armor he was working on mouth open read y to protest, but then he spotted Pepper and instead his face split into a smirk, " why did I get a text of Evelyn, Olivia and Bruce dressed up as his best Lady GAGA costume" Tony's smirk grew wider and his eyes danced with mischief

" Evelyn and Olivia decided to play tea party with Bruce, but got bored and just did his make up, lucky for me I saw it and got a picture before he could wash it off" Pepper grinned and shook her head walking over to him and sliding her arms around his neck

" so how was your day?" he asked as he slid his arms around her waist she sighed and shook her head.

" R&D wants to know when your going to send them those papers for a weapon your building, also a bunch news people called wanting interviews and I got hounded by reporters when I went out for lunch so basically stressful" Toby frowned and kissed her neck

" I can deal with all of that tomorrow if you want?", Pepper nodded her head and hummed, " your tired you should go to sleep" she nodded again while he carried her up stairs falling asleep in his arms

* * *

Olivia dreamed that their kidnappers had escaped from jail with the help of some unknown outside force and was plotting to kill Tony and Pepper to get to them, she also dreamed her and Evelyn were in a warehouse locked in separate cages and held high above a tank full of water. She then dreamed that she was drugged and knocked unconscious before being dragged away by some unknown person, each dream she dreamed their was a worst one to follow after until she finally woke up with a jolt

Looking around she didn't see anything, but she was still wary and clutched her stuffed elephant close, " Jarvis can you tell me a bed time story?" she asked quietly

~ certainly, which story do you wish to hear?~ Olivia thought about it for a minute before answering

" can you read me the goodnight moon book, it's my favorite" she said pulling the blanket up to her face, she fell asleep to Jarvis playing goodnight moon on repeat and instead of dreaming about her kidnapper she dreamed about telling a bunch of things that couldn't talk or were much less alive goodnight.

* * *

Mr. Williams and Mrs. and Mrs. Williams made there way away from the jail they had just broken out of and toward a airport, from there they would fly to New York and set up base in a warehouse quickly making calls to all of their old associates before one finally answered, " Hello"

" we need help defeating iron man", there was a silence

" iron man you say I'll be right there" and with that they hung up, Mr. Williams turned toward his wife and smiled an evil smile one that she returned.

" were going to destroy iron man" he said evil glee written all over his face and Mrs. Williams cackled at the thought both of them laughing like the cliché villains they were

* * *

**well that 's it I'd appreciate it if you guys would review and tell me what you think or how I could make it better . And if you have anymore Questions it's best to ask **


	12. Turned into what!

Olivia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?

* * *

Evelyn and Olivia were watching sesame street as Tony came up from his lab and walked over to them, " girls I'm going to have to go out for a minute are you going to be okay on your own?" they both jumped up and ran over to him.

" don't go, can't we come with you?" asked Olivia as they reached up and grabbed on to his shirt forcing him to stay put.

" not were I'm going girls you'll be fine on your own with Jarvis here to watch over you" he said trying to get them to let go, they wouldn't

" I promise we'll be on our best behavior, and we won't cause too much trouble only a little bit, plus if you leave us alone we'll trash the house and then Pepper will be on you for months and that's just because of the mess not because you left us alone, no we'll save that piece of blackmail for way further down the line and use it when we feel like it"

" are you blackmailing me?" he asked trying to keep the amused smirk off his face , but no matter how amused he was he hopped they didn't actually do that or like they said Pepper would be on him for months, and she had away of not forgetting things or remembering things at the worst of times.

"no, never, we'd never blackmail somebody, what's blackmailing?" asked Evelyn, and Tony shook his head and hid a smile

" it's when you use information you have on a person to get them to do whatever it is you want them to do"

" oh then yeah were blackmailing you" said Olivia in a matter o fact tone

" well if your going to come then we need to get going or else I'll be later than I usually am", they cheered releasing him fro. their grip an jumping around their pig tails bouncing. they ran over to their sandals by the wall and quickly put them on before running back to him and grabbing his hands before dragging him to his Koenigsegg Agera R, " you know that's not really safe for children to be in", they shrugged and got in the back anyway, he took the keys off of it's hook before getting in," well if I'm in a car like this I'm going to have to go fast I hope you girls don't mind", they shook their heads and buckled themselves in. he smirked putting on his sunglasses as they put on theirs and sped out of the garage and toward Shield.

The car ride was over to soon for any of their likening, the girls felt like they were on a super fast rollercoaster like at Disney world, Tony just loved the thrill, but all to soon they arrived at the hellicarrier, " that was fun I want to do it again" said Evelyn bouncing in her seat and Olivia nodded her head in agreement as she too bounced in her seat. Tony smirked as he looked in the rearview mirror he was glad that they inherited his joy for all thing thrilling and exciting. he turned off the car and got out opening their door for them as they hopped out big grins on their faces showing their missing teeth, which had fallen out during breakfast while they were eating some apple slices.

" alright girls I'm goanna go take care of some stuff you can wonder around until I come get you I have a GPS in your bracelets so wherever you are I'll be able to find you, just don't get into a lot of trouble okay" they nodded and ran off inside the metal ship and disappearing down a hallway. Tony sighed and watched them go before turning and heading for the lab.

* * *

Evelyn and Olivia wondered around the hellicarrier completely and utterly lost. They had just turned down a hall when all of a sudden Olivia stopped in front of a door that read chemicals lab, " I want to go in there" she said with a smile reaching up fro the handle, but it was locked and she saw why just to the left of the door was a key pad were you had to enter a code frowning she took out her stark phone, which Tony had given to them 2 days ago, and typed in something complicated 5 seconds later the key pad turned green and she could enter with Evelyn following close behind.

" are you sure were supposed to be in here?" she asked quietly even though no one else was in the room except for them

" of course not, if we were allowed in here they wouldn't have locked the door, now are you thirsty cause I'm thirsty" she said unconcerned and walked over to a table with a weird red liquid in a flask, picking it up and sniffing it

" if were not supposed to be in- DON"T DRINK THAT" she shouted, but it was to late she had already drunken half the thing before she set it down

" why are you so worried it tasted like Kool-Aid, nothing bad ever happed from Kool- Aid", but she spoke to soon cause right after she finished that sentence she started to sprout red fur and shrink until she had shrunken into her clothes,

" Olivia are you okay?" asked Evelyn timidly, " you not dead? did you melt?", instead of a reply her clothing moved a little and out hopped a fox cub, it had light red fur a white belly and the tip of it's tail was white, it's paws were brown and the strangest thing was that it had one blue eye and one brown eye, " oh no" she said as the fox took a step forward and tried to talk, but all that came out was a series of growls and barks, " Daddy's going to kill us and then Pepper's going to kill him, were all going to die" she walked over to the now shorter Olivia and picked her up by the scruff of her neck and walked out of the chemicals lab, before anything else could happen.

Evelyn paced in front of Olivia who got bored and decided to take a cat nap, she had no idea what to do and she couldn't find Daddy when suddenly a idea came to her and she almost smacked herself for not coming up with it sooner. Taking out her Stark phone she typed something in and a map appeared showing a bunch of hallway and a red dot in something called lab 4, groaning she headed in that direction she didn't want to see anymore labs today, but if that was were her Daddy was. Glancing back she saw Olivia struggling to keep up and decided to carry her, that only caused her to whine and fidget, but she didn't let go which caused her to huff and cross her arms. Soon they arrived at lab 4 and Evelyn saw her Daddy inside working with Bruce she took out her Stark phone and called him second later he picked up, " Yello" ,

" Daddy can you open the door?, it's important" turning around he saw her standing at the door he didn't see the new Olivia though cause she had hidden her behind back upon arrival, walking over to the door he let her in and she walked in turning so he couldn't see behind her back.

" hey kiddo what you need?" he asked nonchalantly as he walked over to a computer screen and typed something in,

" well Olivia and I found the chemicals lab" immediately his head snapped up and even Bruce stopped working to listen, both of them getting a sense of dread as soon as she said chemicals lab." it was locked so Olivia hacked into the key code and got in anyway", he smirked at this that's my girl he thought while Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head, " she then said she was thirsty and I told her not to drink it , but she did anyway and now well look for yourself" she finished taking a pouting and annoyed looking fox cub from behind her back. Both of their eyes widened and Tony looked at Evelyn with a pained expression.

" please tell me that's not Olivia and your just playing a joke on me" Evelyn looked down with a guilty expression before looking back up

" I can't do that, that would be lying and Pepper said your not supposed to lie, but on the bright side she's fluffily and adorable" she said hugging Olivia to her body like a stuffed animal, but she hugged to tightly and Olivia started to whine again. Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning to Bruce who was busy typing away on his computer,

" what are you doing?" he asked, he looked all of a sudden like he was extremely tired. Bruce sighed and turned toward him

" figuring out a way to reverse the effects on your daughter, but I'm going to need a DNA sample form her right now and a sample of the stuff she drank" Tony nodded taking Olivia away form Evelyn and putting her on the Table near Bruce,

" you behave and you come with me and show me what she drank from so we can find a way to change her back", Evelyn nodded and scurried after him as he left the lab

* * *

Away in some warehouse Mr. and Mrs. Williams were planning their next move, they hadn't come up with anything until they hacked into Pepper's computer ( for about 30 seconds before Jarvis kicked them out) and saw that she was looking for a good homeschooling teacher. Smiling evilly they called their friend and told them the planned minutes later Miss. Cascullen was born, a women straight out from college with a teaching degree ready to start working, calling their sectary and making an appointment with Mrs. Stark for the job. they looked at each other and cackled everything was going according to the plan

* * *

**Please review people if you like it or if you just want to give constructive criticism this is my first story, and thank you to my reviewers, I'll update the next chapter later . see you later**


	13. advanced sences

**Disclaimer I don't own Iron man or any of the certain characters only mine **

* * *

Olivia and Evelyn stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?

* * *

Evelyn followed Daddy to the Chemicals lab he typed in some numbers and immediately they were let in, there still was nobody there and not much had changed the only differences she could spot were the half empty flask full of that mysterious liquid Olivia drank and her clothing on the floor. Tony walked over and picked her stuff up from the floor while Evelyn walked over to the table and picked up the flask and holding it up for her Daddy to see. " she drank that?" he asked turning toward her and she nodded,

It was up to hear", she said pointing at where it was supposed to be, " But she drank it down to here" she pointed to where it was now " and then she just shrank and turned into a fox, she also said it tasted like Kool- Aid. Tony nodded mentally jotting all this down and grabbing the flask from her.

" come on let's go get your sister all fixed up so Pepper doesn't kill me" Evelyn smiled ,nodded and ran out the chemicals lab heading back toward Lab 4 leaving Tony in the dust.

Olivia felt weird being a fox cub, her sense of smell had increased and she felt like she could smell everyone in the building and tell how they were feeling if they were hungry, tired, annoyed or furious. Her sense of sight had increased as well she could see through the completely tinted window which she couldn't before she could see every strand of Bruce's hair and count them if wanted to. Her hearing increased and she could hear Bruce's heart beat and the tiny steps of Evelyn as she approached the Lab. Yawning she turned on her back and stuck her legs up into the air, for some reason she had an odd craving for some chicken. She let out another cute yawn as Evelyn and Tony burst through the doors they both smelled and looked different Tony smelled of oil, sweat and anxiousness and a weird grey aura surrounded him, Evelyn smelled like vanilla and a faint scent of chemicals she had a weird yellow aura around her.

"Did you uncover anything from her blood?" asked Tony as he put the flask she drank from and her clothing on the table, Bruce sighed and nodded

" yeah I got something, but not much apparently she downed some weird chemical mixture of Iron (III) nitrate and potassium thiocyanate, Fe(NO3)3 and KSCN, will turn red due to formation of FeSCN^2+ ion., but that shouldn't have turned her into a fox so they must have added something in it before she drank the substance, but I really don't have to look for that now that you got the chemical I won't have to do things the hard way and I can just make an antidote from the chemical directly and not have to get into all this complicated stuff" Tony nodded and scratched Olivia's tummy who had taken to batting at his hand with her little paws,

" how long do you think it'll take?, Bruce shrugged and grabbed the flask starting to pour it into a smaller cylinder

" for an average scientist I'd estimate about 3 months, for me 30 minutes 45 at the latest 20 at the earliest" Tony smirked glad that he wouldn't have to tell Pepper about this and Olivia nipped his finger he smelled faintly of chicken.

* * *

Turns out Bruce was wrong it only took him 15 minutes to come up with an antidote, but that was probably because Tony and Evelyn started to help him to speed things along when they got bored of hacking into important government files and sending random viruses Fury. Soon they had the antidote which for some reason turned blue and injected her with it almost immediately her fur started to fall off and she started getting bigger which Tony took as a cue to cover with the towel he found some where and soon they had an average 6 year- old naked Olivia covered in a towel staring back at them. None of them made a sound until finally Olivia couldn't take it any more and broke the silence, " can you guys leave, I'm a bit underdressed right now and would wish to cover myself with more than just this towel" she said clutching the towel closer to her body. Bruce politely left, but Tony and Evelyn enveloped her in a hug.

" never do that again you here" said Tony sternly squeezing her tightly and Olivia nodded into her shoulder

" ok, Tony your squeezing me and I would like it if you would let go and leave so I can become decent to the public eye, and quite frankly your squeezing is uncomfortable"

" well good it's punishment for getting turned into a fox cub" he said squeezing her one last time before letting go

" well I just got two things to say" said Evelyn, " number 1 is I told you so I told you so" Olivia stuck out her tongue as she did her version of the I told you so dance, " and number 2 is I didn't really mind you as a fox cub cause you looked so adorable squeeze you and hug you and pet your really soft fur. she stuck her tongue out again even if she didn't know why she was sticking it out she just felt like it.

" well come on Evelyn let's let your sister get dressed is anyone else craving Chines food

* * *

Pepper got back to the tower satisfied with how her day went, she had hired a homeschooling teacher for Evelyn and Olivia cause she didn't really trust them to be safe in a bordering school just yet. She had looked at all the people and talked to them face to face and the one that she thought who'd shown the most promise was this straight out of college women called Miss. Cascullen , she had a teaching degree and said she was good with children and loved them. Now all Pepper needed to do was get Jarvis to do a background check and she was hired. Walking into the kitchen she saw Tony and the girls watching the After Earth movie while eating Chinese and instead of cringing or freaking out when somebody died or got hurt they pointed and laughed at their misfortune when suddenly and without warning Olivia's head snapped toward her direction and she grinned a toothy smile, "Pepper your home we got Chinese do you want some chicken" she said it really fast and during while she was talking both Evelyn and Tony turned toward her.

" hey Peps I didn't even hear you come in" he said standing and walking over to her and kissing her

" eww don't do that" said Evelyn screwing up her face they broke apart and Tony stuck out his tongue at her and she returned the gesture while Pepper smiled and shook her head at their childish antics

" I heard you coming up Pepper" said Olivia as she turned back to the movie

" how could you hear me coming up I took off my heels plus I took the elevator, I was completely silent" she asked confused looking at Olivia who seemed oblivious to her confusion Tony's realization and Evelyn's natural bubbliness

" you were quiet not completely silent no one can be completely silent unless their dead not even when your asleep are you silent, you can only be silent when your dead and your far from death at the moment, I heard the whirring of the elevator as it came up, the ding as it stopped when you stepped out I could small your vanilla soup mixed with the smell of the outside and other people when you walked your feet made quiet padding sound and you creaked one of the floor boards as you stepped into the kitchen and sometimes when you walk your skirt makes a swishing noise there fore you were not silent quiet, but not silent", Pepper didn't say anything she just stared at Olivia mouth slightly ajar, Tony stared at her too just with a calculating look that means he was thinking hard.

" that's amazing Olivia what else do you hear and smell?" asked Evelyn with a big goofy grin on her face, Olivia closed her eyes took a deep breath through her nose and listened to everything around her, turning her head slightly she heard a faint rustling sound from the air vents and smelled the faint smell of a women's Russian perfume coming from behind the door.

" I hear the sound of agent Barton moving through the air vents above us I smell the faint scent of Russians women perfume which smells a little different from American perfume if you got the right bottle" as soon as she finished saying that she opened her eyes and agents Romanov and Barton appeared, Natasha through the kitchen door Clint from an air vent.

" that's some nice hearing and smell you got there kid" said Clint as they looked her up and down, but she shrugged and yawned and moments later Evelyn yawned both of them rubbing their eyes at the same time, Peppers eyes softened and she walked over to them leading them away from the spies and Tony and towards their bedrooms

" Night Tony, Night agents"

" Night Daddy, Night dynamic duo", they said as they walked out

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Williams smiled as they created a foolproof fake background for their fake character Miss. Cascullen they were sure that they would get the job and then it was only a matter of time before the girls were theirs again and iron man and everything he cared for was burned to the ground the excitement for the things to come had them tingling with evil anticipation and they couldn't wait to fully put the plan into motion, but until then they would wait and watch ready for when the chance presented itself to pounce.

* * *

**well that 's it I'd appreciate it if you guys would review and tell me what you think or how I could make it better . And if you have anymore Questions it's best to ask **


	14. intoducing Miss Cascullen

Olivia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?

* * *

Olivia woke up to the sound of Peppers heels as she walked over to the elevator and left the other SI towers, yawning she looked to her left to see it was 6:00 so why was she up she usually didn't get up until 9:00. stretching she decided to get up anyway, getting out of bed she followed the smell of coffee to Tony's workshop. He was working on a metal suit and seeing as how he was busy she decided not to bother him and go see if sesame street was on her favorite character was the cookie monster mostly cause he knew how important it was to eat dessert before anything healthy. Walking over to the cabinets she opened the one with the pop tarts in them and grabbed the smore ones she loved the smore flavored ones and turning on the T.V. she was disappointed to see that only stupid Dora was on, stupid Dora she wasn't sesame street. She was un happily munching on her pop tart when the hair on the back of her neck rose and she got the feeling like it was going to thunder storm and she needed to hide so thinking fast she grabbed the blanket off the couch covered herself in it and continued to watch the now flickering T.V. Then there was a loud boom of thunder and lightning struck the balcony outside and then it was calm again T.V stopped flickering, her neck hairs went down and she felt fine to take off the blanket. looking over at the balcony she saw a big man wearing armor and a red cape he also had a giant old fashioned war hammer in his hand usually used in the time of the Vikings. " Uncle Jarvis, theirs a strange man who looks like he just stepped out of a renaissance fair on the balcony" she said as she stared wide eyed at him, he took some steps forward as if to enter the house, but instead walked right into the screen door.

" that's Thor Odinson from Asgard, please let him in before he get's angry with the screen door and breaks it, it would also probably be best if you gave him some pop tarts to earn immediate friendship" said Jarvis Olivia nodded and grabbed her box of pop tarts and walked over to the confused Asguardian. Opening the screen door and walking up to him staring up at him, he was much bigger in person

" Hello you must be Thor, Jarvis told me to give these to you" she said handing him the pop tart box, which he gladly took," you know your not supposed to walk into the screen door you have to open it first, oh by the way my name is Olivia"

" thank you little elf person I am not yet used to all of your Midguardian inventions, tell me do you know were friend Stark is?, I wish to tell him I am back from Asgard and visiting my lady Jane" Thor said in his usual booming voice and with the biggest smile on his face

" you talk weird and loud, but if your asking to see Tony then yeah I can take you to him and later when my sister Evelyn wakes up we'll play dress up cause you seriously need a makeover and we can get Pepper to take you shopping with us cause I don't think you would fit any of Tony's clothing" she said as she took his hand and led him toward the workshop,

" is that some kind of Midguardian ritual" Olivia turned to him with a serious face and said yes before leading him to the doors of the workshop were Tony was still working on the metal suit she banged on the door loudly until he looked over at them then she waved and pointed at Thor who was looking at the entire thing with bemusement. Tony nodded cleaned his hands on a cloth and walked toward them,

" what's up point break I didn't think I'd be seeing you for a while and I see you've met Olivia and she gave you pop tarts" Thor's smile if possible became even bigger and he got this overjoyed look in his eye, which made it easier for Olivia to see that yellow aura surrounding him

" friend Stark you seem well, and yes I have met Olivia your house elf" Olivia shot him an unamused look for being called a house elf she was no where near as short as he was making her out to be, while Tony smirked and shook his head leading them back to the living room

" Olivia isn't a house elf she's my daughter and that's the normal height for a 6 year-old" Thor's eyes widened and he looked between Olivia and Tony for a minute before his face broke out into a grin again

" this is gracious news friend Stark we must celebrate this with a feast", just then Evelyn walked in rubbing her eyes and yawning

" who's being so loud it's to early to be peppy about the world, you can't be overjoyed until at least 9:00 in the morning and it's only 7:50" she said grumpily walking up to Thor taking the box of pop tarts out of his hands grabbing a packet and giving the box back. Thor's eyes widened again

" friend Stark your daughter as multiplied and her new clone is a lot more angry" Evelyn glared at him

" of course I'm a multiple the term society uses his twin though it means two children born at the same time from the same mother who will either look exactly alike or look nothing like the other, and I'm angry cause some loud dum- dum woke me up before I usually get up with his loud voice and I'm not really a morning person and the names Evelyn" she said as she angrily munched on her pop tart and glowered at him, Thor frowned he didn't know what a dum- dum was, but he felt like he just got insulted, Tony's smirk widened as Evelyn insulted Thor while Olivia rolled her eyes and walked back over to the T.V which was now playing go Diego go,

" why do I feel like I just got insulted?" asked Thor looking confused Evelyn rolled her eyes and shook her head before walking over to Olivia and watching T.V. Thor looked to Tony, but he had already left heading back to his work shop and leaving a confused Thor all alone. Thor blinked and went off to go find Bruce maybe he would tell him what a dum- dum was.

* * *

Pepper smiled as she hired Miss. Cascullen to be here daughters homeschooling teacher everything checked out with her she was nice with kids went to Harvard and was just getting out of college looking for a job. all she needed to do was meet the girls and then she could start next week, Pepper led Miss. Cascullen to the living room of Stark tower before getting Jarvis to call the girls, who showed up minutes later still in their matching cookie monster pajamas, when usually they'd just get dressed as soon as they woke up so obviously Tony was starting to rub off on them. " hello Pepper, hello stranger" they both said at the same time and sat beside Pepper staying a good distance away from Miss. Cascullen,

"Evelyn, Olivia this is Miss. Cascullen she's going to be your new homeschooling teacher starting next week" they both looked at each other than back at her

" that's nice" they both said at the same time putting on a fake smile and hiding their grimace, they didn't really like this women they were getting strong vibes of distrust from this women and everything about her seemed fake as if she was hiding a major secret, but if Pepper thought she was okay than they would just suck it up and pretend they didn't care. " well it's nice meeting you I'm Evelyn and that's Olivia",

" nice to meet you Evelyn and Olivia", even her voice sounded fake, " I hope we'll get along just fine", they nodded, and I hope you quit and never come back, the meeting went on painfully slow Miss. Cascullen asked them questions about them selves and they told as little information as possible while still answering the questions and then finally Pepper ended the meeting so they could go to lunch and they pretty much ran to kitchen to get away from that lady waiting for Pepper to come in and make them some leftover pizza with tea.

" so how did you like Miss. Cascullen" they shrugged and looked at her

" she was okay, I guess" said Evelyn and she stuffed a piece of her pizza in her mouth while Olivia sipped her tea, " can you take us to the book store tomorrow?" she asked changing the subject

" of course girls" she said with a smile and they smiled back enjoying this little mother daughters moment.

* * *

Mr. Williams smiled crookedly he had just gotten news that they were in and Miss. Cascullen would be starting next week, everything was falling into place now they needed to take down the next milestone in their plan and that would mean messing with iron mans top of the line security system also known as his AI call Jarvis, they were going to need a pretty good virus to put him out, but the question was which virus was strong enough. Then he got an idea and turning to his computer he set to work.

* * *

**Ok guys if you like my story please review and tell me and if you don't tell me why maybe I can fix it just hit the box below and type in your thoughts on this story . and I don't own Iron man so don't ask. **


	15. kidnapped again

Olivia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?

* * *

Next week came all to soon for the girls and today was their first day with homeschooling and they just knew they were going to hate it." I wish this week never came" said Evelyn as she buttoned up her plain white shirt and Olivia had to agree, they didn't really trust themselves alone with Miss Cascullen for more than 5 minutes and that was enough time for them to call somebody else in the building and have them come and free them from her fake smile and all watching eye, cause I mean seriously every small movement they made she seemed to catch no matter where they were she always seemed to be watching them past the point where your a mindful teacher slash babysitter, but to the point where it was like she was studying them learning all their strengths and weakness's so when the time came she could use that against them.

" I know right I wish Pepper would just send us to a bordering school like normal rich kids, having the over achiever teacher is not fun" said Olivia as she tucked her white shirt into her jeans and put on her bracelet and black head ban. Evelyn sighed as she buckled up her sandals and put on her bracelet

" let's just get this over with the sooner we learn everything than the sooner we can ask Pepper to get rid of her"

" until tomorrow " said Olivia sullenly

" yeah, until tomorrow".

Evelyn and Olivia walked into the kitchen and sat down at their usual spots across from Miss. Cascullen and she gave them one of her fake smiles one they returned " alright girls you've learned quite a lot in the science, so I was thinking we take a field trip to the New York hall of science" she said with false excitement, they looked at each other with uneasy looks they could be alone in the tower with this lady cause that's were Jarvis was the only Jarvis in public was their bracelets which only Tony could take off, but still they didn't want to be so far away from any help which they would be if she took them to this museum.

" are you sure that's a good idea I mean Tony and Pepper might not like us going outside without their permission and we could get in trouble and you could get fired" Evelyn said desperate to convince her not to force them to go, but that last part was said with fake concern, they really didn't mind if she got fired actually they pretty much hoped she did.

" don't worry I got their permission why don't you girls go get your jackets and we'll be off" she said smiling a sickingly sweet smile they looked at each other uneasily before getting up and walking over to the closet by the elevator grabbing their red jackets before turning around and jumping because she was right behind them and was giving them a creepy clown smile, they jumped and stared at her wide eyed as she led them out the building and toward her car getting in and forcing them to open the back door for them selves when they sat down though they felt a little prick near their legs and reached down pulling out a small dart they both only had time to glance at each other till both of their vision went black and they fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Olivia woke up on a cold floor and with a pain in her leg. She sat up and realized she was in a cage suspend over some water, great just great it was all just like her nightmare looking to her right she saw Evelyn asleep next to her. " Evie, Evie wake up" she whispered as she shook her awake, she tried to be quiet so she didn't alert their captors that they were awake. Evelyn batted her hand away and sat up shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

" Olivia why did you wake me up, is something wrong" she asked and Olivia rolled her eyes and gestured around her,

" yes something's wrong slow brains, we got kidnapped again and keep your voice down I don't want them to know that were awake" she whispered fiercely

" well it's too late for that girls" said a new voice and they turned to Mrs. Cascullen , but she kind of didn't look the same she wore some all red spandex suit with a long hoodie cape thing that completely covered her face and let you only see two yellow slits for eyes, immediately they recognized who she was from numerous news reports.

" the crimson cowl" they both said at the same time staring wide eyed at her, she grinned evilly from under her mask

" that's right girls and don't try to escape you'll find that your bracelets aren't working so you can't alert Mr. Stark of your were abouts your parents will be here any minute to pick you up and then we can get down to business with destroying iron man and all he loves and stands for, but in the mean time just sit tight. She turned on her heel and walked back out the door leaving them alone.

" what are we goanna do Olivia" asked Evelyn timidly she looked to be on the verge of tears, Olivia turned to her with a serious expression

" were going to escape of course I don't know about you, but I'm a blood child of Tony and Pepper Stark and neither one of those people would quit in a situation like this no they'd find a way out and that's what I'm going to do find a way out and not quit now quit your blubbering and help me take apart my bracelet I have an idea and you are going to help.

Evelyn sniffled and nodded helping her take apart the metal bracelet once they did that Olivia took the sharpest part and used it to pick the lock once that was done she climbed up the cage and climbed across the chain at the top until she could slide down and reach the floor, Evelyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath before following her example.

They both looked around and Olivia pointed at a vent which they could crawl through and lucky for them there were some crates leading right up to it. tiptoeing over to the crates they helped each other up and into the air vents which were dirty ,every time they heard somebody pass they would stop momentarily before continuing, but eventually they made it to the outside of the building and climbed out filthy, they looked around and realized they didn't know where they were. and looked around worried until Olivia spotted something and smiled, " how do you feel about driving around until we find Pepper or Tony", Evelyn looked over to where she was smiling at and smiled too, oh this was goanna be fun.

* * *

Tony and Pepper knew something was wrong when Jarvis was shut down from some unknown virus and by the time he was up again the girls were missing and so was their homeschooling teacher who was as good as fired. He was just about to go out and search for them in the suit when the T.V cut in for an emergency message. " It seems that two 6 year- old girls have hijacked a convertible and are now driving it at a dangerous speed down the streets they are currently being chased by 10 different police cars who are doing their best to get them to stop, but all they can manage to do is follow them as they tare down the streets" the news then showed a picture of the convertible and the multiple police cars chasing them. Pepper and Tony looked at each other before Tony ran down to his work shop to go suit up.

Evelyn and Olivia were having the best time of their lives Olivia manned the pedals while she had to steer them away from hitting anything and some where they started to get chased by a news helicopter and the police, but they didn't care this was the most thrilling fun they had since Tony had taken them to shield. they didn't even know how fast they were going, but they knew it was way over the speed limit when suddenly she heard a tapping on her window and turning she saw iron man flying outside and guesting for them to stop she shook her head and told Olivia to ditch the tin man and seconds later they were going even faster and iron mans face disappeared from view they thought they had ditched him, but then they were screeching to a stop, " what happened?" asked Evelyn looking down at Olivia, but she shrugged and seconds later iron man pulled off their door and they both reluctantly hopped out and looked up at ironman, " why'd you got to stop our fun we just got kidnapped and I think that entitles us to have fun and break a couple laws" said Evelyn unhappily crossing her arms, he flipped up his face plant and they saw that it was Tony

" you know that makes a whole lot of sense now that I realize who you and frankly I'm kind of disappointed in myself for not noticing that sooner not realizing it sooner" said Olivia as she shook her head sadly Evelyn just shrugged. Tony rolled his eyes and picked both of them up before carrying/ flying them back to Stark tower.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Williams were not happy their perfectly planned out plan ruined all because they figured out how to escape, well no more of this asking for help business no now they would do things on their own and he had the perfect plan on how to get to them.

* * *

**Please review people if you like it or if you just want to give constructive criticism this is my first story, and thank you to my reviewers, I'll update the next chapter later . see you later**


	16. This is getting old

Olivia and Evelyn Stark were only 9 months old when they were kidnapped from their parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, hotel room in Tokyo Japan. Now six years later they are reunited at a ball in England. But will Iron man be able to protect his daughters from their old parents who are looking to take them back by any means possible?

* * *

It was a week since Evelyn and Olivia were kidnapped and they were under more supervision then they could really stand for, Daddy had officially introduced them to all his friends they stayed with Bruce for breakfast and lunch while he cooked for them, which they really didn't complain about because anybody who complained about because any one who complained about Bruce's cooking was stupid not just cause he was the Hulk, but also cause his cooking was amazing. After that Natasha and Clint would pick them up and take them to Shield, teaching them how to fight, ( Pepper didn't really want them to fight at a young age, but agreed because she didn't want them to be put in any kind of danger and not be able to escape, that is if they weren't rescued first), then Steve, who Daddy introduced as Captain America, took them back to the tower for lunch and so they could watch TV with him and introduce him into the twenty first century, and if he couldn't pick them up then Thor did and after a puppy dog eyes war, they convinced him to let them do his hair and makeup, after that Daddy would take them down to the work shop and help them build a robot until Pepper came home and they ordered take out while watching a movie, they usually fell asleep in the middle and woke up the next morning to repeat the cycle, but today was different today some dump villain attacked New York and Daddy and his friends had to leave them at the tower alone. Pepper had already left and was stuck at Stark industries and Jarvis was getting updated today and wouldn't be done until at least 3 O' clock, so they were truly alone. They were in the living room watching the Percy Jackson movie, which by the way was nothing like the books they read, when the TV switched off right when Percy started to say ' this a pen, a pen' and the lights blew out. They looked around and felt for each other holding each others hand and standing up just as the emergency light came on, they felt around and stumbled toward Daddy' s work shop. They entered their code into the glowing password pad and quickly entered hiding under Daddy's work table and holding each other close.

They both waited silently and tried to listen to what they heard. Each others breathing, the odd quietness of the usually loud workshop, the heavy foot steps outside the door, their own frantic heart beat, wait what? They both turned to each other and focused their attention on the sounds by the door. They heard quiet swearing which was strange cause Daddy never cursed around them and Pepper never let any one curse around them. then they heard the sound of the password pad rejecting the code you entered and then nothing, " what do you think happened?" whispered Evelyn, Olivia shrugged then remembered that she couldn't see her, she was about to open her mouth and answer her, but then there was a loud crash and she shut her mouth, " what was that?" whispered Evelyn Olivia was too afraid of the answer to reply. They heard loud heavy foot steps on the metal stairs and held their breath, that didn't sound like Pepper or Daddy's foot steps or any one they knew foot steps. a flash light turned on and scoped the area and they shut their eyes tight as it was flashed inside their eyes, then the foot steps approached them.

" well well well, what do we have here?" they looked at each other in fear, they knew that voice how could they forget it? it haunted them for 6 years and on their more unhappy nights it haunted their dreams. They both looked up at the smirking face of Mr. Williams, the man who had kidnapped them, abused them, and was supposed to be in a heavily guarded prison in London. " Hello girls, did you miss me?, cause I know I missed you, now stop staring at me and come here and give your Daddy a hug" Olivia glared at him and scooted closer to Evelyn

" no we did not miss you, who would miss a monster such as you, I know I wouldn't, and your not our Daddy, our Daddy is a super hero and as soon as that emergency light came on he was alerted of our situation soon your going to get your butt kicked and put back in jail and I'm going to sit on the side lines and laugh", he growled and smacked her across the face leaving a big red hand print on her cheek that would most likely bruise, he Evelyn whimpered and pulled a seething Olivia away and toward a corner under the table.

" now look what you gone and done, made me lose my temper and were do you think you two are going?!" he grabbed their hair and yanked them from under the table dragging them up the stairs roughly, which would most likely leave bruises on their backs, ant toward the elevator, he yanked them up so that his face was in theirs and leered at them, " if one of you so much as whimpers or tries to get away then I swear I will beat both of you until your black and blue, do you under stand me?!" they both nodded their heads as best they could while having their hair held above them, " you better", he dragged them into the elevator and hit the first floor button before taking out his cell phone and dialing a number," yeah I got them so bring the van around I'll drug them in a minute". They both looked at each other wide eyed before they turned back to him and saw him stab a needle into both of their arms, they only had time to look at each other and grimace in pain as the needle intruded their skin and something was injected into them and then they both fell unconscious.

* * *

Evelyn awoke tied up to a chair in a room with no windows or air vents the only thing in the room was a dim light bub and a door with no handle. She looked around for Olivia and realized that she wasn't in there, they had taken her somewhere else, she was all on her own. The door opened and in entered Miss Williams with a tray full of food, " hello Evelyn dear" Evelyn leered at her, she would have spat at her, but there was a cloth over her mouth keeping her quiet, " now now don't look like that, it ruins that pretty face of yours, I bet your hungry so I made you some tuna and rice, doesn't that sound nice?", no that did not sound nice Evelyn hated eating sea food and her rice was always so bland which wouldn't be a problem normally, but any one who has ever met Mrs. Williams and had her cook for them, they would know that she just can't cook, any thing she makes tastes disgusting even simple things like grilled cheese or chips with dip seemed to be of an over complicated thing for her to make. Mrs. Williams walked behind her and untied her mouth and hands from behind the chair, " now I still left you tied up so you couldn't escape, I'll be back later with some more food" and with that she left.

Evelyn rolled her eyes Mrs. Williams was never the brightest, she obviously didn't realize by untying her hands that she could easily untie her legs and waist and once doing that she stood up and looked around, there really was no way to escape. Evelyn looked down dejected and noticed on her wrist was her bracelet that Daddy gave her, Evelyn smirked those idiots forgot to take off her bracelet which just so happed to have a built in radio distress signal that linked to Daddy and his friends, all she had to do was activate it and soon they would be back at home and surrounded by familiar faces again. Quickly spinning it around she pressed the blue button that activated the distress signal and suspiciously looked like a miniature arch reactor, the whole bracelet turned blue which meant that they got the message and were on their way. Evelyn smirked and sat down comforted by the idea of the Williams getting their butts kicked before going back to jail.

* * *

Olivia awoke also tied to a chair and in a room with no windows or air vents. She twisted around in her chair and tried to find an escape route, but there was none, she also realized that Evelyn wasn't with her. That made her blood boil Evelyn was too sweet and nice to be abused and mistreated and if they so much as looked at her the wrong way Olivia wouldn't hesitate to attack them and show them just what she learned from Natasha and Clint while they were away in prison, they might have only had a few lessons, but they were fast learners and were practically little ninjas, at least that's what Clint told them. Plus Steve was teaching them how to box so they could throw a punch or two if the time presented it self. Olivia wiggled around in her restraints until her hands were free, who ever tied these knots obviously wasn't good at it, she then untied the rest of her and stood up and stretched. There was no window so she couldn't tell what time of day it was or how long they've been missing. Man did their lives suck, this was what the third time they were getting kidnapped, how did these things keep happening, cause I mean their kidnappers weren't smart enough to wait until Jarvis got updated and the system was off line, they probably just saw all the Avengers leave and decided it was a good day for a kidnapping, the power outage was probably their fault though. A door opened ,that Evelyn just realized was there, and in entered Mrs. Williams with a tray full of food. Her eyes widened when she realized that she had escaped her restraints before narrowing. " so I see you have escaped your restraints", Evelyn rolled her eyes way to point out the obvious," but no matter you still can't escape this room no matter how hard you try, I could give you this food I made for you, but I don't think I will, naughty children who try to escape their mothers and fathers don't deserve food, so I'm going to leave you here to think about what you've done wrong and maybe after that I'll give you food", she turned on her heels and walked out the room slamming the door shut.

Olivia rolled her eyes at that woman's drama, who did she think she was kidding it was more of a relief than a burden that she took her food away her cooking was horrible and it looked and smelled just down right awful. Olivia sighed and continued to look around she had to find an escape route, cause there was no way she was spending the rest of her life with those people.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while you see my mother dragged me away to go on this cruise and I just got back... So review**


End file.
